


I Know You Want It, The Thing That Makes Me What The Guys Go Crazy For

by revenblue



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hammond eats Junk food, POV Third Person Omniscient, Vore, and by Junk food I mean a Junker, why does Hammond have two character tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: It starts on a whim.





	I Know You Want It, The Thing That Makes Me What The Guys Go Crazy For

**Author's Note:**

> I unironically ship it.

It starts on a whim.

Wrecking Ball had just won another match, and a scrawny twig of a man called Junkrat _had_ to find out who the mysterious pilot was. Pilot, not omnic; omnics wouldn't _dare_ show their mechanical faces around here, not after what happened the last time.

Junkrat smiles at the memory, sneaking around to the back entrance of the arena. Part of him hopes the mysterious Wrecking Ball _is_ an omnic. It's been too long since they'd had _fun_ with one.

What he finds, upon walking around that corner, is so much worse:

A hamster.

And not just any hamster. A genetically modified hamster, up to at least his knee and implausibly cute and fluffy. Deadly, too, not that he knew it. Yet.

This hamster is, uncreatively, named Hammond.

So. Hammond, polishing his mech to a shine, turns his head with a glare. He's out here so he _doesn't_ get interrupted, and what happens? He gets interrupted.

Then again, without an interruption, there wouldn't be a story.

Hammond grins a malevolent grin and unhinges his jaw through the power of scientifically modified anatomy. The motion's subtle, hard to notice, and so Junkrat is taken completely off guard when the hamster picks him up off the ground and proceeds to swallow him whole.

Struggling gets him nowhere, except further down into the darkness of the hamster's throat and into his genetically enhanced stomach, never to see the light of day again. All he could do was make himself comfortable to the best of his ability. Despite his height, this at least isn't too difficult, curling up with his legs pulled to his chest and listening to the soothing heartbeat pulsing through the walls. It wouldn't be hard to fall asleep here...

Turning back to his mech, Hammond burps.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Milkshake](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7NnyYKbGx4), and I'm linking Goodnight Nurse's cover bc it's great. (I might be biased, I've loved their music for over a decade.)
> 
> Someday I might write a serious fic about these two. But probably not any time soon, I have a different anthro/amputee ship to write all the fic (all of it) for.


End file.
